


Falling...Fallen

by AAvery



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Panic, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: It’d been forever and an eternity since he’d been on an actual date—okay, maybe he was being a bit overdramatic and it’d actually only been around six months—but he had every right to worry over every little detail. When his roommate, Hongjoong, had come to him the other day saying a friend of his who was looking to enter the dating scene again had seemed relatively interested in Seonghwa, Seonghwa had practically kissed the man on the spot. He had been trying for weeks at that point to try and find a steady girlfriend to no avail. This just had to go well...“Ahem,” he heard someone clear their throat, startling Seonghwa out of his spiraling train of thought. He lifted his eyes from where they had been out of focus staring at the flower between his anxious fingers. He blinked a few times, still coming out of his daze as he tried to make sense of what he was looking at. The owner of the voice sounded distinctly… not female. Well this... wasn't what he'd been expecting...





	Falling...Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> So word has this nifty little feature that allows you to have an AI read aloud your document for you to like catch mistakes and stuff. I don't think anyone knows true embarrassment until your beta reader decides to use that to read your story while you're in the room. Woo boi, it was an experience. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my second ever ATEEZ fic!

Seonghwa closed the camera app for around the fifth time in ten minutes, vowing that _this time_ would be the last time for sure. He couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about this whole situation. It’d been forever and an eternity since he’d been on an actual date—okay, maybe he was being a bit overdramatic and it’d actually only been around six months—but he had every right to worry over every little detail. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. From the shine of his dress shoes to the expertly selected, form-fitting clothes that he knew looked fantastic on him, to every strand of bleached blonde hair perfectly in its place, styled by his careful hand, he knew he looked like a million bucks. That didn’t stop him from fussing over his appearance every ten seconds or so in his phone’s camera just to reaffirm his confidence, however. The other patrons seated around him in this rather high-end restaurant probably thought he was a super vain diva or something just watching him constantly check himself out; but, while they weren’t all that far off in their assumption, he didn’t really care what they all thought, anyway. He couldn’t really help his obsessive perfection seeking tendencies anyway. This just _had_ to go well.

When his roommate, Hongjoong, had come to him the other day saying a friend of his who was looking to enter the dating scene again had seemed relatively interested in Seonghwa, Seonghwa had practically kissed the man on the spot. He had been trying for weeks at that point to try and find a steady girlfriend to no avail.

“Yeah, I showed them your pictures and stuff on Instagram. You know, the stupid ones where you have your phone fucking upside down like some sort of moron. But anyway, I said you were single and ready to mingle, and all that jazz,” Hongjoong had said. “Should I tell my friend you’re interested, too?”

“Do you have any pictures?”

“No, Yeosang doesn’t like taking pictures,” Hongjoong answered absentmindedly. Yeosang was a pretty name, Seonghwa had thought at the time.

“Is your friend pretty?” Seonghwa asked then. Though looks didn’t really matter per se, Seonghwa wouldn’t complain if she was beautiful…

“One hundred percent,” Hongjoong said, hardly even paying attention to the conversation at that point, giving a half-hearted okay sign as he typed away at his phone. Despite Hongjoong’s un-enthusiasm, Seonghwa had been over the moon. Finally! His chance had come! No longer would he longingly watch from the sidelines as all his friends carried on happy relationships around him while he had nothing even close to one. Just because he was picky didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy too. He had a good feeling about this one. He looked amazing, the restaurant Hongjoong had mediated between the two of them had great reviews online, his date was supposedly stunning; absolutely nothing could go wrong.

Seonghwa checked the time on his phone again, resisting the urge to also check his appearance in the darkened screen. He still had five minutes before his date had said she would arrive. His nerves were steadily rising the longer he thought about it. He fiddled anxiously with the stem of the singular red rose Hongjoong had told him to buy for his date to be able to find him. He then took a long sip of his water to placate himself, practically gulping down the entire thing in one go. Jesus, he needed to stop overthinking the whole thing. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if this didn’t turn out as perfect as he wanted; he was a bit of a perfectionist and he knew he had way too high of expectations. He could still hope, though. Even if he might be disappointed in the end.

“Ahem,” he heard someone clear their throat, startling Seonghwa out of his spiraling train of thought. He lifted his eyes from where they had been out of focus staring at the flower between his anxious fingers. He blinked a few times, still coming out of his daze as he tried to make sense of what he was looking at. The owner of the voice sounded distinctly… _not female._  

“Seonghwa… right?” The voice, the very deep voice, deeper than any female voice Seonghwa had ever heard before, asked him. That couldn’t be right. “I’m Yeosang, Hongjoong’s friend…”

That was the name Hongjoong had told him. _What a pretty name,_ he remembered thinking; though now, he was having second thoughts.

“He told me to look for the tall blonde with a red rose, probably lost in thought… No, actually I think the word he used was ‘brooding’.”

Yeosang, the very _not_ ‘one hundred percent pretty’ girl he had been waiting and very clearly a guy, giggled as he waited for Seonghwa’s response. Unfortunately for him, Seonghwa’s brain was a little busy short-circuiting at the moment. He had absolutely no idea what was happening. Was this some sort of prank? Was Yeosang in on it? Was Hongjoong fucking with him? He was going to have Hongjoong’s head if that were the case. Why in the world did Hongjoong never mention that the Kang Yeosang he had set him up with was actually a dude? Did he think he was gay? Did he just assume without ever having asked Seonghwa even once for clarification or being outright told? He had so many questions, but he realized the man still standing in front of him was waiting for him to say something. Seonghwa turned the charm up to max and put on his best-acting face as he smiled as warmly as he could muster at the other man. Regardless of what had happened on Hongjoong’s side of things, Yeosang probably wasn’t at fault for any of it. No reason to lash out at him or tell him about the mistake and potentially really hurt his feelings. No, he’d play along for now until he could find out what the situation really was.

“That sounds like Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said with a chuckle. “Though, he didn’t tell me much about you.”

Yeosang’s smile that had begun to fade the longer Seonghwa hadn’t said anything at first came back in full force all in an instant. He took Seonghwa’s acceptance as his cue to sit down in his seat across from him at the table for two.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Yeosang asked; Seonghwa detected the worry in his voice.

“Well…” He trailed off, noting the way Yeosang fidgeted under his gaze. “He definitely didn’t mention how absolutely stunning you are. He didn’t have any pictures of you, so I’m afraid I was totally unprepared.”

It wasn’t even that hard for him to say despite also being a guy. Objectively speaking, even Seonghwa could admit Yeosang was… striking. He even found himself stupidly wondering if he was dressed up enough when compared to the man seated across from him. He was dressed in similar clothes to Seonghwa’s own: formfitting and right in line with current fashion trends. He was shorter than himself and overall just a smaller guy; Seonghwa probably even could’ve found it cute if he were into that sort of thing. But what really drew him in were his eyes. His face, in general, was pleasant Seonghwa evaluated, with rounded, full lips and cheeks that made him look a lot younger than he actually was. But his eyes were on a different level entirely. He couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was he found so intriguing about them. Maybe it was the blue-colored contacts that he must’ve been wearing on top of his actual eye color. Maybe it was just their large shape, bordered from above with thick eyebrows. Or maybe even it was the eyeshadow and liner that had been carefully applied and expertly blended to make his eyes pop. Seonghwa didn’t know what it was, but if he were into guys, he could definitely see himself being into Yeosang. He wasn’t so insecure with his own masculinity that he couldn’t recognize a pretty face on another man when he saw one. Hell, Seonghwa worked in the modeling industry; it was practically his job to recognize what beauty was. And objectively speaking, of course, Yeosang had it. He could even see himself finding the way Yeosang blushed at his compliments and tried to hide his embarrassment absolutely adorable if he were into guys. But he wasn’t. So he didn’t… Clearly. Obviously. Of course, he didn’t.

“Thanks,” Yeosang mumbled. “You look nice too… Hongjoong showed me some pictures he had of you on his phone, but they must’ve been when you weren’t actually all dressed up…”

What a roundabout way of saying he thought Seonghwa looked even better in person. How cute.

“When I’m at home, I don’t really need to be,” Seonghwa agreed with a smile that came to his face with surprising ease. Maybe he should talk to his agent about getting him into the acting industry too. “Oh, this is for you.”

He held out the rose he had spent an embarrassingly long time trying to pick out for him to take. Yeosang didn’t need to know that part, though.

“I’m afraid it’s no match against you, though…”

Yeosang cleared his throat, eyes focused almost too intently on the flower as he took it from Seonghwa.

“You really don’t have to keep that up…” Yeosang mumbled again through his obvious embarrassment. It was just too easy.

“Sorry, sorry,” Seonghwa laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’ll stop.”

Yeosang gave him another small, very shy smile in response.

“Anyway, do you mind if I run to the bathroom really quick?” Seonghwa asked.

“Not at all,” Yeosang said easily. Seonghwa smiled at him again, getting up from his seat and making sure to grab his phone as he went. The second he was past Yeosang and well on his way to the men’s room, his smile fell from his face in an instant.

Immediately, he scoured his phone’s contacts for Hongjoong’s number. Once in the safety of the bathroom where there was no chance Yeosang would accidentally overhear him, he hit the call button.

“Yo,” Hongjoong’s voice said in greeting over the phone.

“Yo, yourself,” Seonghwa growled.

“Aren’t you on your date with Yeosangie right now? What are you doing calling me?” Hongjoong asked. “If you’re calling to tell me to get out of the apartment for you, I’m already in my pajamas and about five episodes into a Modern Family binge so you’ll just have to find somewhere else to get your kicks.”

When Seonghwa didn’t say anything in regard to his statement, Hongjoong continued:

“Alright, what did I do now?”

“Hmmm, well let’s see…” Seonghwa mocked. “How about never telling me Yeosang is a guy!”

“What does it matter?”

“I’m not gay, Hongjoong,” he hissed, keeping his voice down even though he was alone in the bathroom.

“You’re not?”

Seonghwa hated how confused Hongjoong sounded.

“No.”

“What about bi?”

“Hongjoong, do you really think I would be calling you if I was in any way attracted to guys?” He wanted to yell in frustration but kept his anger under wraps to a light simmer. Hongjoong was really going to get it when he got home, though.

“Oh… man….” Hongjoong trailed off. “You sure you’re not gay?”

“Bye Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said and even he could detect the eyeroll in his tone of voice. So the date wasn’t a prank… it was serious. Yeosang was out there right now waiting for a man Hongjoong had told him way gay. This could not be any worse. What was he supposed to do now? Could he even explain to Yeosang what had happened? The thought of potentially hurting that stranger’s feelings with that admittance made Seonghwa feel sick to his stomach… Could he just play along? He’d been doing a good job of it so far. He could just sweet talk the guy, show him a good time tonight and then just decline any future dates he may or may not try to set up. That had to be the best option. No one had to get hurt and Yeosang would never find out he wasn’t actually gay. He’d make sure of it. Yeosang didn’t deserve to suffer for Hongjoong’s stupid mistake. He could do this, no problem.

Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he pulled himself together. With a deep breath, he left the bathroom and headed back to his table.

“Sorry about that,” Seonghwa said as he returned. “Hope I didn’t worry you.”

“Only for a second,” Yeosang admitted, putting his phone away now that Seonghwa had returned.

“Don’t tell me people have stood _you_ up.”

“A couple of times…” Yeosang admitted. “It’s hard to find guys actually looking to date in this area that doesn’t just want… that doesn’t just want sex.”

“I know what you mean,” Seonghwa lied through his teeth without missing a beat. Though, to be fair, he did have relatively the same issue only with a different gender. “I’d about given up hope when Hongjoong told me about you.”

“Same here,” Yeosang smiled.

“So what do you do? Are you still in school?” Seonghwa asked. Maybe if he thought of this as just a regular meet up with a brand-new friend he’d be able to get through this easier… Yeosang couldn’t have been that bad of a guy if Hongjoong liked him.

“Yeah, I’m a junior actually at the university just down the road,” Yeosang answered.

“Oh really? Me too, but I’m a senior. So you’re like, what, twenty?” Seonghwa asked, hoping his quick math was correct.

“Yeah,” Yeosang nodded.

“I’m a year older than you then,” Seonghwa smiled.

“Oh really? I guess I should’ve guessed since Hongjoong is older than me, too. Can I call you hyung, then?” Yeosang asked, shyness coming back in full force. Seonghwa felt a confusing mix of feelings at the question as heat rose to his face.

“Yeah… Yeah, that’s fine,” Seonghwa said quietly. He cleared his throat quickly, trying to recover from whatever _that_ just was. He changed the subject: “You look young for your age.”

“I get that a lot,” Yeosang smiled. Seonghwa could tell the comment actually bothered him a bit. He panicked again:

“It’s cute though,” he amended quickly. “Not a bad thing.”

Yeosang giggled and Seonghwa relaxed again. Crisis averted.

“So what are you studying?” Yeosang asked him.

“Fashion modeling,” Seonghwa answered.

“Want to be a model?”

“Already am, technically,” Seonghwa corrected. He smiled bashfully under the intrigued look Yeosang gave him. “Nothing major yet since I’ve only been in the professional industry for a year but I’m working on it.”

“That’s actually really cool,” Yeosang said; the awe was clear in his voice. Seonghwa felt rather touched. Not a whole lot of people gave him that kind of response when he said he was a model. Most people file him under a dimwitted, vain airhead category upon hearing what he wanted to do for a living. “No wonder you look so nice…”

Seonghwa felt his face inexplicably heat at Yeosang’s words. That didn’t make sense. People told him he looked nice all the time. Why was this any different? Oh no, it was happening again… He chalked it up this time to Yeosang also being very nice looking.

“I’ve always really liked expensive clothes and dressing up to high standards,” Seonghwa continued. No one really ever asked him about his passion. The look of complete and undivided attention on Yeosang’s face gave him the motivation to keep going. It felt really nice to have someone be interested in what he was interested in. Even if Yeosang was just faking it to be nice, Seonghwa really appreciated it. Maybe playing pretend on this disaster of a blind date _had_ been a good idea, after all. Maybe he could ask Yeosang to just be his friend when all this was said and done. Maybe they could laugh about it all somewhere down the road instead of never seeing each other again. “Modeling was just something that felt right, you know? I don’t really have the money to pursue expensive clothing as is, never really did to begin with, so the next best thing is getting wear brand new designs for a limited time in exchange for a couple of pictures.”

“I can understand that,” Yeosang agreed. “I don’t think I’ve been on a date with a model before…”

“It’s no different than any other person,” Seonghwa teased.

“Besides them being absolutely gorgeous,” Yeosang shot back with a bright smile. Again, Seonghwa inexplicably felt flustered by his words.

“Now you can stop that,” Seonghwa said. Yeosang laughed.

“Fair, fair,” he agreed.

“So what are you studying?” Seonghwa asked, taking the focus away from himself. He knew he could get rather carried away when people asked him about himself. He didn’t want to monopolize the conversation—something many of his dates in the past had complained about—this was the first date, after all. If it were actually a date, he figured he’d want to know as much as he could about Yeosang too.

“Computer science,” he answered tentatively.

“Woah… so you’re like really smart?”

That clearly wasn’t what Yeosang had been expecting him to say, but he recovered quickly from his surprise.

“I guess,” Yeosang giggled. “Though, I don’t really see what the big fuss is about.”

“Yeah well, a genius probably wouldn’t be able to tell when something’s hard to us common folk,” Seonghwa continued. “Just watch me try to do basic math, then you’ll understand.”

“I’m sure you’re not that bad,” Yeosang laughed.

Seonghwa gave him a pointed look.

“Oh no it's bad,” he said. “That’s why I’m not going to be a scientist. Leave that to the geniuses like you, thanks.”

Yeosang jokingly rolled his eyes.

“I guess it’s not for everyone,” Yeosang agreed. “Most people think its really nerdy when I tell them I’m going into CompSci.”

“Yeah, it is kind of nerdy,” Seonghwa agreed. “But people think I’m a vain moron going into the modeling industry, though the blonde hair doesn’t really do me any favors either. But who cares what everyone else thinks? If that’s what you want to do and is what you’re good at then who am I, or anyone else, to judge?”

“Where have you been all my life, Park Seonghwa?” He asked dramatically.

Seonghwa laughed.

“I don’t know, but I’m here now.”

The date continued on in much the same manner. Asking questions about one another that ended in playful flirting and banter. Seonghwa learned a lot about Yeosang during their hour-long dinner date. His favorite colors were between red and black, he couldn’t decide. He loved drones, especially programming them to do crazy things they weren’t originally meant to do with his own code. He’s really good at video games and apparently skateboarding, which intrigued Seonghwa more than it logically should have.

Seonghwa, in turn, talked about how much he loved dancing and knew an embarrassing amount of choreographies from various idol groups, boy and girl groups alike. He talked of his constant struggle of keeping his apartment clean with the abomination that was Hongjoong for a roommate. He also divulged his hidden talent of cooking; he thought he was rather good but didn’t really have a lot of people to actually cook for. Hongjoong didn’t trust him with his food, probably thinking he was going to poison him or something. Upon learning this information, however, Yeosang immediately wanted to try some of his cooking. Seonghwa promised sometime in the future; that is if they could still be on good terms once the truth had been told.

Seonghwa had paid for the dinner once they were finished; though, Yeosang argued against it. Yeosang didn’t have a job, however, whereas Seonghwa made a decent amount with his amateur modeling gigs. Plus, there was the whole issue that Seonghwa was faking this whole date so paying for their food was the least he could do. He also offered to walk the man home since neither of them had a car. Yeosang lived on the opposite side of the city from the restaurant than Seonghwa did but he didn’t need to know that. No one could ever say Seonghwa wasn’t a perfect gentleman, fake date or not. Besides, Seonghwa really liked talking to Yeosang; he was an interesting guy. Rather serious with a dry sense of humor that you might miss if you weren’t paying close enough attention to what he was saying. He really, really hoped he could still keep in touch with Yeosang after this nightmare was over.

“So I have to ask,” Seonghwa started as they were well into their walk to Yeosang’s apartment. It wasn’t unpleasantly cold out for mid-November and there was hardly any wind. Neither of them was in much of a hurry at all. “Why blue contacts?”

“Oh… you noticed?” Yeosang asked, looking away and avoiding Seonghwa’s gaze.

“I wear contacts all the time for my job,” Seonghwa explained.

“Oh… I see…” Yeosang said quietly.

Seonghwa got the impression Yeosang was taking his questions the wrong way. This must’ve been a touchy subject. He quickly changed his approach.

“I like them, the makeup, too,” Seonghwa said. He didn’t even have to lie; though, then again, almost everything he had said tonight hadn’t been a lie. “Very striking.”

Yeosang didn’t say anything, but this time, Seonghwa could tell it was from embarrassment.

“Aww don’t be like that,” Seonghwa teased, bumping his shoulder into Yeosang’s playfully. Their hands brushed together as they continued walking. Without even a second of hesitation, Seonghwa caught Yeosang’s hand and intertwined their fingers. They were technically on a date after all. That’s what people on dates did, Seonghwa reasoned. Yeosang’s hand was slenderer than his own but was warm despite the cold. He found it wasn’t at all as weird as he thought it would be to hold another man’s hand. If he ignored the occasional strange look from the people they passed, he’d even say it was pleasant. Yeosang grabbed onto his hand firmly in return before quietly saying:

“Do you really like the way it looks…?”

“You look stunning,” Seonghwa said honestly. “You could probably do well as a model…”

“You don’t have to lie like that,” Yeosang scoffed, yet had a small smile on his face.

“Why in the world would I lie to you?” Seonghwa continued dramatically. “I’m hurt.”

“I guess I just want to stand out more,” Yeosang explained. “I’m rather plain looking normally.”

“Are you sure we’re looking at the same person?” Seonghwa teased; though, he really couldn’t understand where Yeosang was coming from.

“I’m pretty sure,” Yeosang laughed. “And you haven’t seen me without makeup or contacts in. We’ve just met.”

Yeosang stopped walking in front of a building, presumably his apartment complex, pulling Seonghwa to a stop along with him. He didn’t let go of his hand, though, so neither did he. Seonghwa did, however, swing around to stand directly in front of Yeosang and grab his other hand too.

“Hmm,” Seonghwa hummed in thought, leaning down to be eye-level with Yeosang. He blinked at him, clearly startled by how close they’d suddenly gotten. “No… I think you’d still be pretty without it. I have an eye for these kinds of things.”

Yeosang flushed bright red once more but didn’t look away from Seonghwa this time, staring at him intently. Suddenly, how close the two of them were hit Seonghwa like a brick; hard and fast. They were mere inches apart; Seonghwa could see the brown peeking out from behind Yeosang’s contacts. As if instinctively, Seonghwa’s eyes flickered to Yeosang’s full, pink lips for only a second before he caught himself. Was Yeosang expecting a kiss? Clearly, since he hadn’t moved away yet. His gaze was piercing; Seonghwa couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

A kiss… wouldn’t be so bad, right? That’s what people did on a successful first date, wasn’t it? Besides, kissing Yeosang couldn’t possibly be horrible. He was a little surprised by how the idea didn’t immediately turn him off, didn’t make him feel disgusted or even a little uncomfortable. It made him feel a little jittery if he had to describe what he was feeling with actual words.

He leaned a little closer, both his and Yeosang’s hands locked together, searching for permission in Yeosang’s eyes. He got his permission in the form of Yeosang’s eyes fluttering closed so prettily Seonghwa had to stop himself from cooing at him out loud. Their noses were brushing when Seonghwa closed his eyes, too, torn between wanting to keep looking at Yeosang’s oh-so-pretty face and actually kissing him. Before he realized what he was about to do or came to his senses, he leaned the last few centimeters forward, capturing Yeosang’s bottom lip between his own. The kiss was short and sweet; what could have been an excellent end to a fantastic date if it had all been real. He tasted like the strawberries he had eaten for dessert and the flavor of his chapstick; his lips soft and full, hardly any different than any of the girl’s Seonghwa had kissed in the past. Yeosang was such a sweet kisser, innocent and attentive. A rather invasive thought made Seonghwa wonder if the man had a dirty side, too; but he pushed that thought out of his mind as best he could. He wasn’t very successful.

After a couple of seconds, Seonghwa pulled away, hoping that would stop his strange and impure thoughts. He watched intently as Yeosang’s eyes lingered shut after the kiss had ended. Another second and his eyes fluttered open with a dreamy look on his face. A smile took over his expression when his eyes met Seonghwa’s and suddenly, Seonghwa was left breathless. _Gorgeous._

“I had—” Seonghwa’s voice cracked over the words. He cleared his throat, before starting over. “I had a really nice time tonight.”

Yeosang nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Will you call me?” He asked. Seonghwa easily picked up on the self-consciousness and nervousness in his voice. Such raw emotion. Such beautiful puppy dog eyes staring up at him. Seonghwa had no chance of resisting.

“Definitely,” he smiled, practically melting at the bright smile he received in return. Apparently, he had a weakness for cute boys that he never knew he had before.

“Goodnight then, Seonghwa,” Yeosang said, slipping his hands from his and backing away slowly, beautiful smile seemingly stuck on his face.

“Goodnight,” he returned, finding it hard to stop smiling also.

Then Yeosang was disappearing into his apartment building and Seonghwa felt like he’d been hit by a train. The gravity of everything that had just happened came down on him in an instant and it was _really_ not good.

He walked back to his own apartment in a daze, his mind racing a mile a minute as his body ran on autopilot. He was hardly aware of his surroundings, only the fact that he was moving forward. He had bigger things to worry about, however than where he was walking to now.

What in the world had he been thinking? What had gotten into him? He could hardly even think about what he had done in the last hour and a half without cringing and wishing he could be anywhere but here. He went on a date with a guy. Found him to be absolutely stunning despite being a guy and had told him so multiple times. The guy had been really nice, unbelievably sweet, sarcastic and hilarious, attentive and engaging; everything Seonghwa could want from a partner… except for of course he was a _guy._ He’d held this _guy’s_ hand, walked him home despite the cold weather and the far walk. And… And worst of all… Worst of all, he’d _kissed_ him with hardly even a second thought. No actually, he took that back. That wasn’t the worst of it. The worst of it all was that he had actually _enjoyed_ all the time he had spent with Yeosang. Even kissing him, Seonghwa couldn’t actually find anything about this date that had disgusted him or made him uncomfortable besides of course the initial shock of it all.

He wasn’t gay… he knew that for certain. He absolutely, one hundred percent, without a doubt had never had the urge to romance a guy in any form. Well… except for now obviously. But no, he couldn’t! That didn’t make any sense! He’d been out to lunch with other guys before: friends, coworkers, and strangers alike at all sorts of different locations; fancy or casual. Never before had he found them particularly appealing to look at or even all that intriguing to listen to. His thoughts on them never traversed any further than friendship. But even though he went into the date with Yeosang knowing that it wasn’t actually a date, that he was pretending, he clearly couldn’t say the same thing about him. Maybe he was just such a good actor that he even convinced himself he was actually attracted to Yeosang. Was that even possible? He really didn’t think so, but he had nothing else besides admitting to the fact that maybe he wasn’t one hundred percent straight and that was a bit of a scary thought.

He thought about the other guys he knew in his life. There was, of course, Hongjoong. He grimaced at just the thought of doing anything even remotely romantic with the man. It made him uncomfortable. He knew him, and his disgusting and embarrassing life habits a bit too well for that to ever be appealing despite how small and cute the man actually was. Then there was Hongjoong’s best friend and probably his lover, Mingi, now that Seonghwa actually thought about it—it would make more sense as to why Hongjoong had just automatically assumed Seonghwa was gay if the man actually was too. Mingi had a pleasant face, Seonghwa decided but was too tall for his tastes. He figured he’d want his hypothetical boyfriend to be shorter than him… as absurd of a thought as that was.

His mind then came to some of his coworkers, other models at the same agency that employed him. There was Wooyoung, who definitely had a handsome face and a cool appearance while shooting but he was probably the loudest and most annoying person Seonghwa had ever met when he wasn’t working so he was out of the question. Yunho was taller than him too, like Mingi but Seonghwa really did enjoy the man’s presence. He was unbelievably funny and very kind. A very big flirt, especially with Seonghwa but he had never felt particularly inclined to ever act on whatever it was Yunho was trying to gain. He thought it was because he wasn’t gay—he still thought that—but he was trying to be as unbiased as possible here. There was Jongho, who wasn’t actually a model but an up-and-coming singer that sometimes had shoots right before or after Seonghwa did. He had amazing pipes, the voice of an angel. But he wasn’t exactly Seonghwa’s type either. Not that he had a type of guy. He wasn’t gay, he reminded himself. And last but not least, there was San, probably the only man before Yeosang that he had actually thought was absolutely stunning. Too bad his personality was a bit too close to Wooyoung’s and he was the second most annoying person he’d ever met. When Wooyoung and San were in the same room together, Seonghwa made it his personal mission to stay as far away from them for fear of all hell breaking loose.

So none of the other men in Seonghwa’s life really appealed to him the way Yeosang had. Could he actually be attracted to him? Kissing him hadn’t even remotely turned him off and had had the opposite effect, opening up thoughts of vulgar things that he really didn’t want to dwell on for too long for fear of what he might find out about himself. It’s not like he had ever really thought about his sexuality much, in the first place, though. Girls had always done it for him so there really hadn’t been a reason to. He wasn’t even remotely homophobic; working in the model industry meant being around less than straight men on a daily basis and some of them were the nicest people he’d ever met. He had just never thought that he had much in common with them when it came to that aspect of their lives… Perhaps he could be wrong? Maybe there could be a guy that he would be okay dating… Maybe that guy was Yeosang?

But at the moment he had much bigger issues than just if he was a little gay or not. Whether or not he actually enjoyed the date meant nothing because it was all a lie. One big, gigantic lie that he hadn’t had the guts to make right. Yeosang thought he was gay, thought he was one hundred percent interested in continuing their dating escapades. And while one of those were true, Seonghwa was still very obviously conflicted about the other. He had to tell Yeosang, he knew that. Oh, why did he have to kiss him? Why did he have to tell him he was gorgeous? Why did he hold his hand and promise to call him back? Who was he kidding? There was absolutely no way they could remain friends after what Seonghwa had done. If he were in Yeosang’s shoes, he’d probably never talk to himself again. He should’ve told him. He really should’ve. Right at the beginning. Now he had dug his grave and he’d have to lie in it.

He walked into his dark apartment, hardly even registering that he was home as he set his keys on the table next to the door. The TV was stuck on the Netflix “Are you still there?” screen when he looked into the dark living room. Hongjoong must’ve fallen asleep on the couch. Too bad. Seonghwa really needed him awake.

He turned the lights on in the living room and walked over to the couch, standing directly in front of Hongjoong.

“Hey, that’s kinda rude,” Hongjoong said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to get used to the sudden bright lighting.

“You know what else is rude?” Seonghwa asked, perhaps a bit too frustrated to be having this conversation right now. It wasn’t going to be very productive, though, until Seonghwa could calm down and get this off his chest. “Assuming someone’s gay without ever asking.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, sitting up from the couch and turning to face Seonghwa and give him his full attention.

“Look, I’m sorry, alright? I honestly thought you were… most people do…”

“What?” Seonghwa asked, having never heard that before in his life.

“Oh don’t act so surprised,” Hongjoong chastised. “What normal straight guy colors his hair blonde willingly and enjoys wearing an entire stick of eyeliner? Like, come on.”

“I’m a model, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said. “It’s in my job description.”

“Yeah, which explains why you probably put more makeup on than any girl that you could’ve potentially met up with would’ve been wearing,” Hongjoong laughed. “Because you were clearly going to work and not on a personal date.”

Seonghwa opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find words that alluded him. He couldn’t really defend himself because, in all honesty, there probably weren’t a lot of completely straight men that enjoyed putting on tons of makeup and looking ‘pretty’ like he did. But the fact still remained, that he was part of the minority that did.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I’m not gay,” Seonghwa decided. “Because I’m not…”

“So what’d you tell Yeosang? Did he take it well… ah damn, I really fucked that one up for him…” Hongjoong said, trying to find his phone to presumably send an apology text to Yeosang.

“No!” Seonghwa said, grabbing Hongjoong’s phone from his hands before he could even open the device.

“Dude,” Hongjoong exclaimed.

“You can’t tell him I’m not gay,” Seonghwa said quickly, worry bubbling up in his throat. Hongjoong couldn’t, under any circumstances, talk to Yeosang before Seonghwa had the chance to sort everything out and find a proper way to tell him himself.

“What? Why?” Hongjoong asked, looking up at Seonghwa for any sort of hint as to why he was suddenly acting so defensive. His eyes widened not a second later as he was able to put two and two together. “Holy shit, Seonghwa you didn’t tell him?”

“I… I couldn’t,” he managed to get out. “He just looked so happy to be on a date and he’s such a sweet guy, I couldn’t bring myself to hurt his feelings like that.”

“Oh, and pretending to be on a date with him wouldn’t hurt his feelings at all?”

“I know, I know!” Seonghwa lamented. “I’m an awful human being but I’m just… so confused.”

“Confused? I mean you gotta tell him you’re not actually gay, there’s nothing confusing about that.” Hongjoong continued.

“No I know I need to tell him what I did, and I fully intend on doing so…” Seonghwa said, trailing off as he decided if he should actually tell Hongjoong all his inner conflicts. He and the slightly younger man had never really been super close. They didn’t disclose much about their personal life to each other but Seonghwa figured they were good enough friends that he could trust Hongjoong with his problems. Maybe they could become closer after this… “I just… I don’t know… I don’t know if I’m actually not entirely gay…”

“You mean like… you think you might be bisexual?” Hongjoong asked, looking just as confused as Seonghwa felt.

“I mean… I don’t know… what does that even feel like?” Seonghwa asked.

“Were you attracted to Yeosang?”

Seonghwa nodded hesitantly. He couldn’t really deny it at this point. It was basically the only thing he was sure about.

“Kissing him felt nice…” Seonghwa admitted as well. Hongjoong blanched.

“You kissed him? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I already told you I’m a terrible human being,” Seonghwa whined. “I just couldn’t help it! He was staring at me with just the most gorgeous blue eyes, sure they were fake but that didn’t change the fact that he’s just so fucking pretty it isn’t fair.”

Hongjoong stared at him for a moment.

“Holy shit, you really are a mess.”

“I told you!”

“You need to talk to him,” Hongjoong decided.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“No I mean, really talk to him. Tell him what you’re telling me, he’d probably be able to help you more since, you know, he’s the actual object of your strange affections.”

“…Will it hurt him?”

“Maybe… I don’t know how he’ll react to being told you faked the first date so well you turned yourself bisexual,” Hongjoong joked. Seonghwa must’ve had a look of absolute murder on his face because Hongjoong immediately began speaking again: “Don’t look at me like that, I’m not the one who faked a date, thinking he wasn’t gay and then ended up actually enjoying himself.”

Seonghwa paused, thinking over what he should do. His plan of attack.

“You’re going to have to accept, though, that Yeosang might not want anything to do with you upon learning this information…” Hongjoong continued solemnly.

“I know…” Seonghwa agreed sadly.

“I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about this, though,” Hongjoong said. “We never really talk all that much…”

“I’m glad you listened to me,” Seonghwa smiled. Hongjoong scoffed.

“As if I had a choice,” Hongjoong laughed. “It was either listen or watch you mope around the apartment for the next month which just sounds like the absolute worst.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“Thanks.”

“You know you’re dramatic, don’t give me that.”

“Yeah… I know,” Seonghwa mumbled, handing Hongjoong back his phone. “Just don’t… don’t tell Yeosang anything until I can talk to him… It should come from me.”

“Fine fine,” Hongjoong agreed. “You’re lucky we’re better friends, otherwise I’d have to tell Yeosang.”

Another eye roll.

“Thanks.”

“Try not to hurt him… He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Seonghwa left the room then, going to his room to mull over everything he’d been thinking and everything Hongjoong had told him as well. He knew what he had to do now at least, even if he wasn’t entirely sure what the outcome would end up being. He knew that being someone’s trial run probably wasn’t at all what Yeosang wanted out of this relationship. They’d only been on one date, though so maybe upon hearing everything Seonghwa had to say he’d just leave him right then and there. They weren’t exclusive yet; they had only just met. That outcome made the most sense to Seonghwa. A more optimistic side of him wanted to believe that maybe… maybe Yeosang would think he was worth the effort. That he’d help him figure out all these confusing feelings. He knew that was a lot to ask for, though, so he really wasn’t all that hopeful.

First thing was first, though. He needed to call Yeosang and ask to see him again. He waited a day first, figuring that calling on the same night would seem a bit too eager. But it probably wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Yeosang picked up the phone after literally one ring, apparently just as eager—probably more so considering he had no idea what this meeting would actually end up entailing—than Seonghwa was.

“Hello?” Yeosang’s deep, smooth, quiet voice asked over the phone connection. Seonghwa’s heart jumped into his throat in an instant.

“Hey,” Seonghwa responded, smile easily coming to his face despite knowing fully well that this wasn’t going to actually be an enjoyable experience. “I told you I’d call you.”

“You did,” Yeosang giggled.

 _Cute._ No, fuck, stop. Focus Seonghwa, focus.

“So… would you want to get lunch sometime this week?” Seonghwa asked, jumping right into it before he lost his nerve. He really didn’t want to tell Yeosang everything going through his mind over the phone. That really wouldn’t be right, especially if Yeosang didn’t take the news well. He knew that asking Yeosang to meet with him like this probably wasn’t the best idea either. He knew that Yeosang without a doubt thought Seonghwa was asking him out on another date when in reality it wasn’t going to be a very pleasant experience for either of them, but he was too much of a coward to just outright say “this isn’t a date, I need to talk to you”.

“That sounds fantastic,” Yeosang agreed not a second later. Seonghwa chastised himself silently for feeling overjoyed by Yeosang’s acceptance. “I’m free on Friday, does that work for you?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. How about noon at the café on campus?”

“The one by the library?”

“Yeah exactly.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then!” Yeosang said, sounding so innocently excited Seonghwa suddenly felt extremely bad for continuing to lie to him.

“Okay, see you then.”

Seonghwa hung up the phone before he heard Yeosang’s probably entirely too adorable response. He was going to die. This was going to kill him. He really didn’t think he’d be able to handle seeing Yeosang look at him with any sort of negative emotion on his face. He had to do this. He had to. What he was doing right now just wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair to Yeosang. Someone that utterly adorable deserved someone who was one hundred percent willing to worship him. Seonghwa wanted to get to that point. He really did. But he was just so worried. Worried that he’d realize that no he wasn’t actually attracted to Yeosang at all and his mind was just messing with him. Worried that maybe they’d go through all the trouble of figuring out Seonghwa’s mess of a sexuality only to find that he wasn’t willing to go all the way with another guy. Worried that he’d hurt that adorable, stunning man. He’d only known him for a day, but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d known him for so much longer than that. He wanted to get to know him more. Every side of him.

Friday couldn’t come fast enough. Seonghwa felt on edge the entire week, constantly switching between positive thoughts and negative ones. Somedays he felt like there was no way in hell Yeosang would ever want to even breathe the same air as him after he found out the truth. He truly was a disgusting excuse of a human being. Other days, it was the exact opposite. Yeosang was a kind person; he’d totally understand what Seonghwa was going through. He wouldn’t hate him; Seonghwa was just confused.

But when the day finally came, and Seonghwa found himself walking at a painfully slow pace to the café he had picked to meet at, it was one of the negative days. He wanted to get to the café as fast as he possibly could but also never make it there at all. So he was stuck, torn between wanting to run back home and hide in his bedroom forever until Hongjoong crucified him for standing up Yeosang, and running to the coffee shop and professing everything to the younger man as fast as he possibly could with no regards for the consequences. Neither option sounded very appealing. So he kept a slow pace, figuring he’ll get there eventually and maybe sort out all these feelings by the time he got there. He wasn’t running late yet. He still had five minutes to get to the café before he’d officially be late, but the café was in his sights, so he wasn’t worried.

Seonghwa walked into the café slowly, looking around at every patron until he found the one he was looking for. He was unsurprised to see that Yeosang had gotten there before him with how enthusiastic the man had been on the phone the other day. Whereas Seonghwa was worried out of his mind, Yeosang had no such issues, probably excited beyond measure. Seonghwa approached the table hesitantly yet trying not to act suspicious. He could do this. He could do this.

Yeosang looked up from his phone when Seonghwa was about two feet away from his table. He put the device down in an instant, bright smile coming to his face as he waved ever-so-innocently over at Seonghwa.

He couldn’t do this.

There was just no way.

“Hey!” He said, hoping he sounded excited and not anxious out of his mind. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“Not at all, I only got here about five minutes ago,” Yeosang explained, checking the time on his phone to confirm. Seonghwa sat down across from him, racking his brain for the right words.

“I’m glad,” Seonghwa smiled. _I have to talk to you about something._ That’s all he had to say to get the conversation going. He could do that. Just those eight little words and then he could do the rest, no problem.  Everything would flow out from that point forward. “I…”

He really couldn’t do this.

“I’m really glad we could meet up again.”

It wasn’t even a lie. He was over the moon to see Yeosang again.

“Me too,” Yeosang shyly admitted.

 _But I really need to tell you something…_ He had to say it. He had to before he made things worse. Before he made Yeosang confused by his conflicting storylines. He opened his mouth again to speak, to tell him those eight words. His throat closed in anxiety. Nothing came out.

“But—” He started. Yeosang’s eyebrows knotted for half a second in worry. Seonghwa pushed through. He could do this. _He could do this._ “But I really need to tell you something…”

Yeosang cocked his head to the side, patiently waiting for Seonghwa to continue.

“I knew you would look stunning without any makeup on,” were the words that came out of his mouth instead. He wanted to slam his head onto the table in frustration. He was so weak. He really, _really,_ couldn’t do it. Not with Yeosang looking at him like that. Not with the man wearing absolutely none of the cosmetics he had been on their first date, seemingly trusting Seonghwa enough already to approve of his appearance without them. He wasn’t so ethereal looking without all the makeup and the contacts like he hadn’t been perfectly sculpted by the gods anymore and was actually just a normal human being like everyone else. He was still gorgeously handsome, though. Less pretty and very much more like a guy, the makeup having made him look softer and more feminine before. Seonghwa still couldn’t look away. He had no excuse this time. There were no tricks his brain could play on him to make him think this wasn’t actually a guy.

Yeosang blushed at his words, shrinking in on himself a bit.

“I got up late this morning,” Yeosang explained quietly. “I didn’t have time to put it on…”

“I’m not upset,” Seonghwa reminded him. Yeosang started to smile slowly, but still wouldn’t look at him. Seonghwa reached out, gently grabbing his chin with his thumb and index finger, nudging him to look to the right, and showing off the left side of his face. There was a large blemish right in the corner of his eye and back into his hairline. Upon realizing what Seonghwa was looking at Yeosang pulled out of his grasp and turned to look the other direction, hiding that side of his face entirely from Seonghwa’s line of sight.

“I’ve had it since I was born,” Yeosang said even though Seonghwa hadn’t asked. “I usually cover it with makeup.”

“I think it’s cute,” Seonghwa said earnestly, hoping to convey that he really didn’t care that Yeosang’s skin wasn’t flawless. It made him much more human, much more attainable and not so godlike. Seonghwa really was whipped. How was he ever going to explain his confusing thoughts when he was able to say such honest compliments without even batting an eyelash. Though he knew he was telling the truth, Yeosang would immediately think even all these were lies to appear more genuine. He really, _really,_ didn’t want that. It was the last thing he could ever want. Death, on the other hand, was looking really tempting.

“You do?” Yeosang asked, sounding like this had been the first time anyone had ever said something of the sort to him. Seonghwa nodded quickly, hoping to convey his feelings as honestly as he possibly could so there was no hope of Yeosang ever misconstruing them.

“I think you’re cute,” Seonghwa tagged on. Yeosang’s eyes went wide. “Even with absolutely no makeup on. I have no idea what you were talking about when you said ‘plain-looking’ last week.”

“You’re doing it again…” Yeosang mumbled, hiding his face in his hands as he continued to whine. “You don’t have to do that, I’ll get an ego…”

“A guy like you has every right to have an ego,” Seonghwa smirked, loving the adorably embarrassed reactions he was getting from his date. Somewhere along the line, Seonghwa had completely forgotten his earlier mission. There was no turning back now.

“Stop please, I’m going to die,” Yeosang continued. Seonghwa laughed.

“You’ll have to get used to it, though, if you want to keep seeing me,” Seonghwa teased. Yeosang peaked at him from behind his hands, watching with a singular eye between his parted fingers as Seonghwa continued: “I just can’t hold back when it comes to you.”

He didn’t even realize the double-entendre to his words as he spoke them, but it hit him just as he finished his sentence. He was shocked to find himself uncaring about the obvious double-meaning he had accidentally divulged. But he was even more shocked to see Yeosang’s reaction to his words.

“Is that a promise?” The man all but purred back at him, dropping his hands from his face finally and looking at him with such a sultry look on his face. It was Seonghwa’s turn to blush bright red, his eyes going wide as he watched Yeosang’s eyes trail over what was visible of his body. He suddenly felt the need to cover himself even though he was fully clothed. He’d mark this as the first time he actually felt the effects of someone mentally undressing him. Where in the world had that confidence come from? Just a moment ago Yeosang had been hiding his face in embarrassment over silly, little compliments and now, he was practically eye-fucking him. And holy shit, was he completely into it.

“I guess it depends on what you’re looking for,” Seonghwa somehow managed to get out despite everything telling him this was a very, very bad idea. Going down this path, when he wasn’t even sure of what he wanted out of this relationship, wasn’t even sure if there was going to be a relationship to begin with. This was only their second date… could they really just jump right into all that when they still hardly knew each other? Wasn’t that usually reserved for the third date? All the stupid American sitcoms Hongjoong watched always said so. He couldn’t help that he was entirely too curious for his own good, however. He supposed it was his relationship, his choices, he could do whatever the hell he wanted to. He didn’t think Yeosang would’ve been even remotely interested in that kind of thing after having divulged his want for an actual relationship and not just sex on their last date but maybe things had changed? Or maybe, Yeosang was just as attracted to him as he was to him. That thought excited him probably more than it should have. Further solidifying the option that he definitely wasn’t wholly straight any longer and was completely gone for Yeosang.

“My place… is just down the street…” Yeosang said, pointing over his shoulder. He hesitated a bit, showing to Seonghwa that he was a bit nervous asking such a bold question. They hadn’t even been in this café for half an hour. Neither of them had ordered anything yet, either. And yet, here they were insinuating something a lot more interesting than any of the sweetcakes and coffee the café had to offer.

Seonghwa blinked slowly, knowing full well he should say no to what Yeosang was getting at. They’d just met… Though, he supposed this wouldn’t have been the fastest he’d ended up in his date’s bedroom. What would Yeosang being a guy make things any different? Then again, his situation was entirely different, he had to remind himself. He couldn’t actually sleep with Yeosang. Not until he figured his shit out. This couldn’t happen. He had to say no.

“Lead the way,” is what came out instead. God damn it, he was so fucking stupid. His mouth had betrayed him once again. Yeosang wasted no time, standing up quickly from their table, completely forgetting about the lunch they had planned on eating. Seonghwa wasn’t entirely hungry if he were being honest. His stomach was in knots for reasons he wasn’t exactly sure of. For one, however, he had absolutely no idea how gay sex actually worked and here he was getting up from the table, letting Yeosang grab his hand, holding it firmly, and being pulled along insistently by the younger man.

He could just… see where this went… couldn’t he? If he was able to go through with whatever this was… wouldn’t that answer every question he had? Then he’d never have to tell Yeosang he’d been faking everything because he technically never was. It was a stupid plan, he knew, but it was all his brain could come up with at the moment to justify this sudden impulse.

Yeosang didn’t let go of his hand as they walked quickly from the café and Seonghwa didn’t try to separate themselves. His eyes trailed up Yeosang’s form, assessing whether or not the knot in his stomach was from excitement or anxiety. His fluffy brown hair bounced with his swift steps. His clothes weren’t as fancy as the last time they had met up, though Seonghwa figured it was because he had probably had classes that morning, yet he still looked fantastic. Just a baggy t-shirt hiding what was probably a slender form, with a fluffy coat pulled over top to help keep out the cold. His shoulders were less broad than Seonghwa’s own, his waist skinnier as well. Generally, he was a smaller guy than he, shorter by a whole two inches. He could probably easily engulf him with his entire body, easily scoop him up in his arms, easily throw him around… His eyes traveled lower, to the tight fitting distressed skinny jeans that hugged his hips, to the wonderful swell of his ass, cloth strained tighter due to the motion of walking. Seonghwa blinked a few times, realizing his train of thought had grown increasingly vulgar just by checking out Yeosang. That had to be damning evidence… Right? Why else would he be practically drooling at the thought of running his hands all over that small, adorable, _sexy_ body?  

They came to the same apartment building Seonghwa had kissed Yeosang in front of but instead of stopping this time, Yeosang pulled him along inside. Through the lobby, and into the elevator. Yeosang dropped Seonghwa’s hand once inside, taking out a key card and swiping it across the card reader. The elevator’s doors began to slide shut as Yeosang hit the button for the tenth floor.

“Are we going too fast?” Yeosang asked, once the doors were closed and the elevator began its glide upwards. Despite his words, Yeosang grabbed onto the collar of Seonghwa’s jacket, pulling the taller man towards him. Seonghwa, in his surprise, practically fell forward onto Yeosang, catching himself against the silver walls of the elevator and trapping Yeosang between them. Yeosang smirked up at him, that clearly having been what he wanted as he leaned against the wall of the elevator so casually like he hadn’t just forced Seonghwa to push him up against it. Seonghwa looked down at him with wide eyes, suddenly they were very close. Yeosang looked him up and down rather obviously, a light blush coming to his face as presumably dirty thoughts ran through his mind. Seonghwa bit his lip, gulping thickly around a closed throat. His mouth felt dryer than a desert.

“Do you think we are?” Seonghwa asked quietly in response, he was vaguely aware of the elevator dinging at ten-second intervals in the background to mark each floor they’d passed.

Yeosang’s eyes dropped, focusing on something Seonghwa wasn’t sure he was ready to know. A singular finger stroked down Seonghwa’s chest and even though there wasn’t any skin to skin contact, Seonghwa shivered involuntarily.

“I guess it depends…” Yeosang said, his voice had dropped an octave as he spoke. Seonghwa liked the sound a lot more than he reasonably should have. Yeosang moved to wrap his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, pulling him down further so they were centimeters apart. Seonghwa’s breath hitched as he felt Yeosang’s nose brush his. Yeosang giggled slightly at Seonghwa’s reaction.

“Depends on what?” His voice came out rough like he was choking on the words. He practically was at this point. The knot in his stomach had transformed into butterflies, making him feel a confusing mix of emotions. He knew what he was feeling wasn’t anxiety or confusion any longer. He knew what this feeling was. He had just never expected a guy to be the cause of such feelings.

“On if you want to…” Yeosang said, a hint of doubt to his voice.

“Do you want to?” Seonghwa asked instead of giving his answer. He knew what his answer was, it was practically ringing throughout his entire head at this point, begging to be screamed to the heavens.

Yeosang met his gaze with hooded eyes; Seonghwa flushed, a fresh feeling of excitement zinging through his body and settling in his stomach at being looked at in such a way. Yeosang leaned forward even more, his lips brushing against Seonghwa’s as he spoke:

“I want you,” He whispered.

Seonghwa held back a moan at Yeosang’s words; instead, crashing their lips together. Yeosang gasped into the kiss, arching his body off the metallic wall to press himself against Seonghwa as he gripped the front of Seonghwa’s shirt tightly. Seonghwa wound an arm around Yeosang’s slender waist, his other arm wrapping higher up on his back so his hand could lace through his soft hair. Their lips moved frantically against each other’s, much rougher and a lot less innocently than their first kiss. Just as Seonghwa was about to take it one step further, the elevator dinged much louder before as it halted to a stop.

Seonghwa jumped away, startled by the sudden movements and the threat of getting caught making out in the elevator. Yeosang giggled at his reaction, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. His lips were already starting to look swollen from the roughness of their short kiss, his hair a little messed from its earlier neatness. Seonghwa resisted the urge to just keep kissing him, waiting for the doors to slide open as patiently as he could.

Yeosang grabbed his hand again, pulling him down the hallway quickly once the elevator opened up. They stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway, Yeosang digging through his pockets for his keys. He fumbled with them, trying to get the right one with only one hand, having refused to let go of Seonghwa’s while he did so. Eventually, he managed to unlock the door, pushing it open and all but yanking Seonghwa inside. Yeosang toed off his shoes quickly as he went and, thankfully, Seonghwa’s mind wasn’t too far in the gutter to realize he should do the same before he allowed Yeosang to pull him further inside.

The apartment was smaller than Seonghwa’s, but he supposed that was because Yeosang’s was only meant for one person. It was also completely immaculate. Not a possession out of place and everything in its place. Though, Seonghwa really wasn’t all that surprised; Yeosang was always so well put together, even without all the makeup he had had on the first time. It would only make sense that his home would follow the same such organization. Seonghwa had found his perfect match in practically everything it seemed. Clean, sweet and innocent but clearly with an absolutely filthy side that Seonghwa had only scratched the surface of, cute, small, a genius… what else would this man entrap him with?

Yeosang pulled him around so that he was standing in front of him, smiling innocently up at him in a way that was wholly not innocent at all, if that made any sense. Seonghwa’s brain really wasn’t functioning at full capacity at the moment, watching dumbfounded as Yeosang stalked slowly up to him. For someone who came off as very shy and very quiet, he certainly knew exactly what it was that he wanted and wasn’t afraid to get exactly that. Yeosang splayed his hand on Seonghwa’s chest, pushing him gently backward until the backs of his knees hit the couch and he was forced to sit down. Yeosang didn’t stop either, following Seonghwa down onto the couch, straddling his waist with a knee on either side of his thighs.

Seonghwa couldn’t resist touching the man on top of him, running his hands up Yeosang’s torso slowly. Yeosang shrugged off his coat quickly, discarding it somewhere on the floor before loosely wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, playing with the blonde locks at the back of his neck. Seonghwa’s eyes raked over Yeosang’s body, seemingly in a trance as he looked at him.

“Are you okay?” Yeosang giggled. “You’re looking at me funny.”

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen…” Seonghwa whispered, hardly even realizing he had just vocalized something totally embarrassing.

Yeosang blushed bright red at his words.

“It’s true,” Seonghwa said, sitting up a little straighter so that he and Yeosang were sharing the same air. He was running on autopilot, tilting his head enough to leave kisses along Yeosang’s sharp jawline—and he thought he had a jawline to be proud of. Yeosang’s eyes fluttered beautifully at the action.

“You’re better looking than I am,” Yeosang shot back, his words breathy and doing things to Seonghwa that he really didn’t think were possible with another guy.

“I’m wearing a lot of makeup,” Seonghwa admitted, still leaving slow kisses on Yeosang’s jaw between his words.

“I bet you’d still look good without it,” Yeosang said, using Seonghwa’s moves from their last date against him.

“Hmm maybe,” Seonghwa admitted. “But you’re still prettier.”

He punctuated his statement by sucking a little harder at Yeosang’s flawless, pale skin. Yeosang moaned quietly at the action, his deep voice resonating through Seonghwa’s ears beautifully, going straight south. He selfishly hoped he left a mark behind in a place where it was almost impossible to hide it.

Seonghwa couldn’t help it anymore, his senses overloaded with the gorgeous man on top of him. His light weight pressing down on him, his gentle fingers carding through his hair, his breath tickling the back of his neck, his intoxicating cologne filling his nose and making his chest feel tight, his smooth skin beneath his lips, his sturdy, flat chest under his hands; there was just no denying it at this point. Yeosang excited him in a way a guy had never before. He was enthralled, completely under the man’s spell, and he didn’t want to be anywhere else right in this moment.

Yeosang grabbed his face with both his hands, forcing him away from his neck and bringing him to be face to face once more. Yeosang kissed him this time, using such force that their teeth clinked together. Seonghwa didn’t even care, he just adjusted his position and deepened the kiss at the same time. It was messy and rough, yet passionate and all he could ever want in a kiss. He forced his tongue into Yeosang’s mouth, drawing another deliciously deep moan from the younger man. Their tongues circled, Seonghwa using every trick he knew to keep Yeosang moaning so gorgeously.

He wrapped his arms around Yeosang’s back, pulling him closer desperately and forcing their groins together. Seonghwa really wasn’t prepared for the pleasure he felt at such a simple action. Yeosang actually whined, high-pitched and in the back of his throat at the action, breaking off their kiss to pant against Seonghwa’s lips as he tried to catch his breath. His half-lidded eyes stared into Seonghwa’s and he smiled at him mischievously. Ever so slowly, Yeosang began to roll his hips down to grind against Seonghwa’s. That spike of pleasure was back over and over again and Seonghwa’s dick was _very_ interested in this new progression. And so was Yeosang’s if the stiffness he was beginning to feel against his own was anything to go by.

A twinge of realization ran through Seonghwa’s body at this new revelation. Yeosang had a dick, one that was just as interested in him as he was. He was making out with a guy, a guy was grinding down on him, a guy was making him aroused, a guy was causing him to feel this excited, this light-headed. And the strangest part of it, nothing of about any of that information scared him or made him feel uncomfortable. Except for, of course, the fact that he had never told Yeosang that he hadn’t been into guys at first. He felt an overwhelming amount of guilt at this thought… he couldn’t go through with this… not when he’d been lying to Yeosang. It wouldn’t be right.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Yeosang asked, halting his movements after having noticed Seonghwa’s sudden change in mood.

“Yeah… I just…” Seonghwa could do this. He knew what he wanted, he knew now he was totally into Yeosang. He just had to set the record straight. “I just need to tell you something first… you might hate me for it…”

Yeosang looked at him with a look he wasn’t expecting. A look that told him Yeosang inexplicably already knew what he was going to say.

“You thought you were meeting with a girl on our first date,” Yeosang said it with such certainty; though, there couldn’t possibly have been any way that Yeosang could know.

“What?” Seonghwa sputtered, hardly getting the question out. “How… how’d you…?”

“You looked completely confused when I first walked up to the table…” Yeosang started. “And when I looked through more of your Instagram… I noticed you posted pictures of your previous girlfriends…”

“So you knew… the whole time? And you didn’t say anything? Yeosang…”

“I didn’t know how to just say ‘you’re not gay, are you?’ And you were so cool and kind and _hot,_ I just… really wanted it to work,” Yeosang said, eyes downcast as he admitted to everything. “But you never said anything either…”

“I wanted to… but I didn’t want to hurt you because _you_ were so cool and kind, and hot,” Seonghwa admitted; Yeosang looked up at him confused. “And after our first date, I was so confused. I mean, I kissed you. Never had a gay thought before meeting you and now… all I want to do is be around you.”

“Really?” Yeosang asked such a hopeful look on his face.

“I wanted to tell you during today’s lunch date before we got…” Seonghwa cleared his throat. “Distracted.”

“Tell me what?”

“That though I’m not exactly sure what’s been happening to me and that last week I didn’t think I was even remotely attracted to guys, I’m attracted to you, and I want to pursue those feelings to their fullest.”

“I don’t want to be someone’s trial run,” Yeosang said quietly.

“You’re not…” Seonghwa said. “I’ve never felt this way before about someone. Yeosang… I want you to be my boyfriend. Not a trial run, not a one-off fuck that I regret later, not a lapse in judgment that I come to my senses about later. I can’t fake these kinds of feelings. I’ve meant everything I’ve ever said to you. All of it. It might have started as an act but it’s not anymore. I just want you.”

Yeosang surged forward again at his words, kissing Seonghwa with a new reckless abandon. Seonghwa was surprised by the action at first but recovered quickly to return the kiss. They both pulled away, though, after a few seconds, completely out of breath from the force of that kiss.

“Is that a yes, then?” Seonghwa laughed breathlessly. Yeosang nodded enthusiastically.

“A million times yes,” Yeosang said for good measure, swooping in to kiss Seonghwa again.

“I’ve never done this before,” Seonghwa admitted in between sloppy, spit-filled kisses. “With a guy I mean…”

“I know,” Yeosang giggled. “I’m a good teacher.”

Seonghwa nodded, feeling a lot more relaxed now that everything was out in the open. This was quite possibly the best possible outcome that could’ve happened to him. Not once in all his panicked thoughts throughout the week had he thought that by admitting all his confusing feelings to Yeosang that the man would respond in this way. He was fully expecting to be thrown out on the spot and blocked on literally everything. Not about to have sex with the god that was Kang Yeosang.

“Should I be nervous?” Seonghwa asked. He knew a little bit about how sex between two men worked but only through dumb jokes that he’d heard in high school. He didn’t think all of those were too reliable of a source, but he figured there had to be a basis for them somewhere. More specifically who in the relationship took it up the ass. That part didn’t exactly sound very appealing to Seonghwa… Accepted homosexual thoughts or not, he wasn’t very interested in having a dick up his ass just yet at least. The other way around, however… now that he could work with. About a dozen images flashed through his mind of Yeosang on his back, mouth hanging open and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he fucked him from above. That… he could definitely get behind.

“Don’t worry,” Yeosang laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth sweetly. He’d probably easily guessed where Seonghwa’s mind had gone; he was just way too damn smart for Seonghwa. Truthfully, Yeosang was entirely out of his league if he had any say in it. Yet here he was, in his lap, smiling at him so sweetly. Seonghwa likely had to be the luckiest bi-curious man there ever was. “I really want _you_ to fuck _me.”_

Seonghwa bit his lip as he looked at Yeosang, suddenly all parts of his body were again very interested in what was happening.

“I like the sound of that,” he whispered, kissing Yeosang’s already abused lips again.

“I thought you would,” Yeosang said breathily. “Now are you going to take me to the bedroom or do you want to do it on the couch?”

Seonghwa chuckled, deep and dark.

“As tempting as it sounds to have you against literally every surface of this apartment,” he started, using one hand to cup the underside of Yeosang’s ass—he gave a startled gasp in response—and wrapped his other arm around Yeosang’s back under his arms. As if it were nothing at all—and it basically was, Yeosang weighed practically nothing—he picked him up as he stood up himself and carried him through the door off the side of the living room they’d been in. “I think we should start with a bed, don’t you?”

Yeosang squealed as Seonghwa threw him onto his bed, messing up the perfectly made up sheets in the process.

“Do you throw all your partners around?” Yeosang teased as he positioned himself further up on the bed and Seonghwa crawled in after him.

“Not usually, but you do… strange things to me,” Seonghwa said, feeling all confidence and charisma now that what he was doing was in no way “an act”. He felt on top of the world staring down at Yeosang underneath him. He had been right earlier. It was super easy to scoop the younger man up in his arms, to throw him around and to engulf his small frame with his own. He was absolutely living for it.

Yeosang grabbed the collar of his shirt again, pulling Seonghwa down into yet another rough kiss. His hands trailed lower, feeling the hard expanse of Seonghwa’s chest until he came to the hem of his t-shirt. Seonghwa shrugged off his own jacket finally, beginning to feel suffocatingly hot with all these extra layers on. Thankfully, he wouldn’t need any of them for what they were doing. With the jacket gone, Yeosang wasted no time pulling the shirt he was wearing up over his head too. They broke their kiss just long enough for Yeosang to throw the offending article across the room, leaving Seonghwa naked from the waist up. Yeosang groaned at the sight of him.

“This is why I shouldn’t date a model,” Yeosang complained, looking at the hard lines of muscle across Seonghwa’s completely hairless chest. “You’re going to think I’m the Pillsbury dough boy if you have a body like that…”

“You’re being dramatic, gorgeous,” Seonghwa teased; Yeosang rolled his eyes. Seonghwa pressed himself closer to Yeosang, sneaking a hand up into his shirt as he went. The skin of Yeosang’s stomach was soft, squishy but not in anyway chubby as Yeosang had implied. “I’m sure every single part of you is as stunning as the last.”

“Now you’re just being nice,” Yeosang laughed. Seonghwa’s long fingers brushed across a nipple before running circles around it with his thumb. Yeosang’s eyes visibly lost focus in the lust the action brought out of him as he keened quietly. Huh, so guy’s nipples were sensitive under the right circumstances, too. Seonghwa filed that away for the future… or right now.

“S-stop teasing me,” Yeosang managed to get out. Seonghwa laughed but quickly complied. He sat up, pushing Yeosang’s shirt up as far as it could go despite his cry of protest. He caught the hands that immediately came up to try and cover himself, pinning them above Yeosang’s head with one strong hand before admiring the view for a second. There was _really_ no denying it at this point. Yeosang was utterly breathtaking. Guess he was at the very least gay for Yeosang. He wondered briefly if there would be any other guys that he felt the same about but quickly realized that he really just wanted Yeosang right now. Whether or not other guys could do it for him too meant absolutely nothing as long as there was a Yeosang in the picture. This would mark the first time ever that Seonghwa would actually have to thank Hongjoong for fucking up so terribly.

“You’re staring at me,” Yeosang’s embarrassed voice took him out of his thoughts as he remembered where he was.

“I was right,” Seonghwa said and without giving Yeosang a chance to respond, he swooped down a took one of Yeosang’s perfectly pink nipples into his mouth. Sucking and swirling his tongue around the bud, Yeosang moaned unabashed in response. When Seonghwa’s teeth grazed over it and he swirled a finger around the other, Yeosang’s back arched off the bed beautifully in his pleasure. Seonghwa was very glad all his skills in the bedroom translated between genders. He’d feel so absolutely lost if that wasn’t the case. But instead, Yeosang was a moaning mess all for him and Seonghwa was loving every second of it. When he pulled off, Yeosang was panting through parted lips, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure washing through him. “Beautiful.”

Yeosang’s eyes fluttered open at his words, looking up at him oh-so prettily. In a moment of confidence, probably spurred on by Seonghwa’s compliment, Yeosang sat up and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. Seonghwa smiled down at him and Yeosang returned it in an instant, practically dripping in sugar.

“I guess it’s okay, if you like it,” Yeosang mumbled, his voice deep with lust.

“I do,” Seonghwa mumbled against the smooth expanse of his chest, kissing the soft, delicious flesh wherever his lips could reach as he traveled lower down his body. He sat up once he reached the waistband of his jeans, feeling very nervous all at once. “What—uhh… what do I do now?”

Yeosang gave a breathy laugh, looking up at him with amusement in his eyes.

“Now you’re nervous?” He teased.

“I’ve never touched another dick besides my own, Yeosang,” Seonghwa admonished, fumbling with the button of Yeosang’s jeans a bit as he tried to undo it. It jumped apart once through the hole and Yeosang sighed a little at the slight release of his confines.

“It’s not like it’s any different than your own,” Yeosang said. Then his gaze dropped lower as he said: “Probably smaller, though.”

Seonghwa flushed, following Yeosang’s line of sight to the very obvious outline in his own tight pants.

Yeosang lifted his hips, pulling off his jeans as quickly as the tightness allowed when Seonghwa hesitated to do it himself. He was left in a pair of boxer-briefs that left absolutely nothing to the imagination any longer. He really was gorgeous, Seonghwa decided for around the sixth time. Male anatomy or not, he couldn’t care less any longer. Seonghwa’s shaky fingers curled under the waistband of his underwear as he psyched himself up for what was actually about to happen. Yeosang’s gentle hands wrapped around his slowly.

“We don’t have to, you know… it’s a lot for the first time,” he said carefully.

Seonghwa shook his head immediately, positioning himself to be chest to chest with Yeosang once more. With newfound confidence spurred on by the self-consciousness in Yeosang’s voice, Seonghwa cupped Yeosang’s erection through his underwear, kneading the palm of his hand against it experimentally. Yeosang moaned again, sending shivers down Seonghwa’s spine.

“I _really_ want to keep going. Tell me what to do,” Seonghwa mumbled, nibbling at the shell of Yeosang’s ear as he continued to rub at his erection through the thin fabric.

“In—in the drawer, there,” Yeosang panted out, pointing to the night table to the left of the bed. “There’s lube in there somewhere.”

Seonghwa reached over and opened the drawer to find a bunch of socks. He snickered to himself as he dug through to the bottom of the drawer, finding two inconspicuous bottoms of lube that were missing any sort of labeling. Guess Yeosang really wasn’t as innocent as he let on, Seonghwa thought. He really wanted to know _everything_ he was in to; what else was hiding inconspicuously around his room. He hoped Yeosang wanted him around long enough to find out. Seonghwa grabbed the bottle with a bright red cap that was half full before closing the drawer and returning to his spot on top of Yeosang.

Seonghwa could guess what the next step in this process was. As he said, he was vaguely aware of how sex between two men worked. He was just afraid of hurting his partner; he couldn’t imagine that someone as inexperienced as himself sticking their fingers up his ass would feel very good at all. He was very willing to learn but hopefully, he didn’t hurt Yeosang in the process. He tapped Yeosang’s hip with his fingers gently and the younger understood immediately, lifting his hip up so Seonghwa would have an easier time sliding his underwear off his hips. Two seconds later and the last piece of Yeosang’s clothing was thrown onto the floor and joining the rest of the mess they had created. Seonghwa let his eyes wander everywhere, taking in the delicious sight laid out before him and wishing he had a camera in his mind, so he would never forget this.

“You’re staring again,” Yeosang mumbled. Seonghwa blinked a few times, bringing himself back into the moment. He laughed quietly.

“Sorry,” he admitted. Gingerly, he reached out to brush the tips of his fingers against Yeosang’s now completely on display erection. He’d never thought the sight of another man’s penis could excite him as much as the sight of Yeosang’s did but here he was. Yeosang gasped quietly as Seonghwa’s fingers made contact with the burning hot skin, groaning appreciatively when he then wrapped his entire, large hand around it. Yeosang had been right, there wasn’t a whole lot of difference touching Yeosang’s compared to his own, besides the size anyway…

Yeosang’s eyes closed in his pleasure as Seonghwa stroked up and down his length experimentally, watching his reactions very closely. He was beginning to get louder, his moans pitched higher now as there was finally skin on skin contact.

“ _Seonghwa~”_ he whined, the noise going straight south. “P—please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Seonghwa said, stopping his ministrations much to Yeosang’s dismay.

“Y—you won’t,” he got out. “We’ll go slow.”

Seonghwa nodded as Yeosang opened his beautiful brown eyes to look at him again. He picked back up the bottle of lube he’d left on the bed beside Yeosang’s hip, unscrewing the cap quickly and pouring some out onto his fingers carefully. The second the viscous substance was out of the bottle, Seonghwa’s nose was bombarded by the scent of artificial strawberries, not wholly unlike the flavor of Yeosang’s lipstick from their first kiss. _Oh._ So it was _that_ kind of lube. Seonghwa suddenly had a very filthy thought…

He warmed the sticky half-liquid between his fingers as he scooted down Yeosang’s body. Yeosang reacted fast, eagerly spreading his legs to accommodate his body. Tentatively, and a little nervously, he ran his lube covered fingers in a circle around the rim of his asshole. Yeosang shivered in anticipation.

“Just—just start with one,” he began to explain. “I’ll tell you when to add another.”

Seonghwa nodded, glad Yeosang hadn’t caught on to what he was planning on doing now that he knew Yeosang kept flavored lube in his drawer. He wanted to know if his skills in that area of expertise transferred between genders too. Sure, there was probably a learning curve to eating out a man, but he’d always been a fast learner anyway. He _really_ wanted to see the younger’s reaction; to have him begging for him after what his tongue did to him.

His pushed one finger in slowly as Yeosang had instructed, watching with rapt attention as it disappeared inside him. Yeosang moaned again, his voice gaining more volume as their actions became lewder and lewder. He hoped it was a moan of pleasure and not of pain, but Yeosang had said that Seonghwa wouldn’t hurt him if they took it slow. Keeping that in mind, he _slowly_ pumped one finger in and out of the younger man. Yeosang sighed with every thrust in, giving Seonghwa the courage to be a bit more daring. He probed his finger deeper, causing Yeosang to whine and then immediately cut it off as Seonghwa curled his finger just right by pure luck.

“Right there,” Yeosang panted. “Do that again.”  

Seonghwa easily complied, brushing against the spot he’d found on accident on every other thrust so not as to bring Yeosang to orgasm too fast. He still selfishly wanted to get onto the main event, and he couldn’t exactly fuck Yeosang to climax if he came early. Soon, Yeosang was begging for more and Seonghwa was quick to comply again, sliding in a second finger next to the first after applying more of the sickly strawberry smelling lube. Seonghwa wondered briefly what Yeosang could have a need for flavored lube if he hadn’t been out with anyone in forever as he had told him on their first date, but he didn’t dwell on it long. He scissored his fingers, stretching the skin a gently as he could manage, continuing to stimulate his prostate to make the process as enjoyable as possible. His efforts weren’t in vain because Yeosang was quite possibly the loudest person he had ever slept with, moaning without restraint and shamelessly rolling his hips down onto Seonghwa’s fingers. It was then that Seonghwa decided to lay flat on his stomach between Yeosang’s legs. The scent of strawberries spurred him on as he leaned forward, spreading his fingers to make room.

“What—What are you..?” Yeosang’s question was cut off by a choked moan that turned into another high-pitched whine as he felt Seonghwa’s hot tongue breach his entrance along with his fingers. Seonghwa swirled his tongue expertly in with his fingers, tasting both the salt from Yeosang’s sweat-slick skin and overly sweet artificial strawberry from the lube layered generously inside and out of his ass. The flavors mixed in a way that wasn’t wholly unpleasant, prompting Seonghwa to go a little harder with his actions. Yeosang sounded absolutely debauched above him, grinding his hips to help his tongue probe deeper and deeper alongside his fingers which never failed to reach his prostate. Seonghwa decided that he absolutely wanted Yeosang to sit on his face sometime in the near future, to come undone by just his tongue, but that would have to wait for another time when he wasn’t about to break the buttons keeping his jeans together because of how achingly hard he was for the man spread out before him. Yeosang buried a hand in his hair, tugging sharply whenever a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. Seonghwa couldn’t help but add to the moans spilling out of Yeosang’s mouth with some of his own in response.

“Seonghwa,” Yeosang begged. “Please, I’m ready. Fuck me, _hyung,_ please!”

Oh, he could _so_ get used to that. He filed making Yeosang beg for it away for another time as well. Oh, poor Yeosangie had no idea what he was getting into with him it seemed.

He pulled out of Yeosang’s ass, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, catching Yeosang’s eye. He stared down at him, making a show of licking his lube covered fingers just for him. Yeosang groaned in response, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head.

“Want a taste?” He teased. Strawberry would forever be his favorite flavor from this point forward he decided. Yeosang covered his eyes with both hands, moaning quietly in distress.

“You’re evil,” Yeosang whined. “Absolutely, purely a demon.”

“Aww come on, you taste so good,” Seonghwa teased, wiping his fingers off against his soon-to-be-discarded jeans, before undoing them and pulling them off. He pulled his underwear off with and then the both of them were completely naked as Seonghwa climbed back on top of the embarrassed Yeosang. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Without much of a warning, Seonghwa leaned down and captured Yeosang’s mouth in an open-mouthed kiss, forcing his tongue into the younger’s mouth and sliding his slick lips against Yeosang’s.

“Strawberries,” Yeosang mumbled when they pulled apart, blushing bright red as he realized Seonghwa had found the specialized lube.

“It was a welcome surprise,” Seonghwa teased, sitting up to grab the bottle again. Before he could unscrew it, Yeosang took it from him.

“I want to do it,” he said, his embarrassment having quickly left him. Seonghwa nodded, watching as Yeosang poured a generous amount of the sticky substance out onto his hand. Then, with little hesitation, he reached out and took Seonghwa’s aching cock into his hand. Seonghwa moaned, throwing his head back at finally being touched after focusing solely on Yeosang for the past half-hour. He bent down in his pleasure, kissing Yeosang roughly once again and moaning into his mouth as he stroked his hard length. He thought about how it would feel to have that wonderful mouth around his dick, those gorgeous fake blue eyes staring up at him innocently, strawberry-flavored lips pulled taught and into a thin line.  Another time, he reminded himself. They’d certainly have more time for whatever vulgar and straight-up kinky thoughts Seonghwa could ever think of in the future.

“Alright,” Yeosang said, breaking their kiss. “You’re ready?”

It was phrased as a question, Seonghwa decided.

“Do I just—?” Seonghwa made a gesture, sticking a finger through a hole he created with his other hand. Yeosang actually laughed at that one.

“Yes, you dork,” he giggled. “How could someone go from sex demon to insecure dork in literally two seconds?”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you too,” Seonghwa laughed, not really having an answer to such a question.

“Are you ever going to actually fuck me?” Yeosang teased back.

“Okay, okay.” Seonghwa got to it then. Carefully lining up his erection to then slowly begin to thrust forward inside the man. Yeosang closed his eyes from the pressure, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Seonghwa was reminded of the images that had flashed through his mind earlier, thinking that the real thing in no way compared to his imagination and that thought excited him to no end. What other thoughts that he had had would be better in real life too? All of them, he hoped.

“Fuck,” he swore in one long, drawn-out syllable when he was pushed in as far as he could go. Yeosang was squirming beneath him, little, helpless whimpers escaping his mouth. Seonghwa kissed away the tears that threatened to spill down his face. He waited as patiently as he possibly could for Yeosang to give him the go-ahead, practically shaking at the intense pleasure he felt. So tight, so warm, so fucking fantastic he didn’t think he could ever have sex with another human being that wasn’t Kang Yeosang.

“Hyung,” he whined after a minute had passed. “P—please.”

Seonghwa moaned in acknowledgment, sliding his hips out and then snapping back in right afterward. Yeosang gasped at the action, clawing at Seonghwa’s back as he repeated the movement again and again. Soon the both of them were moaning without restraint; if Yeosang’s neighbors were home, they could certainly hear them at this point. And if not that, the way the bed knocked against the wall with every rough thrust of Seonghwa’s hips certainly gave away what they were doing to everyone in the near vicinity. Seonghwa couldn’t find it in himself to care and clearly, Yeosang didn’t either if the way he moaned with no regard for his surroundings was anything to go by.

“You’re so beautiful,” Seonghwa whispered against the man’s lips.

“ _Hyung,”_ Yeosang whined, blindly reaching for the back of Seonghwa’s head to force him into a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than lip at this point. Seonghwa was in heaven. He figured if he died right now, in this beautiful man’s arms, he wouldn’t even care. He decided right then and there, as if it wasn’t obvious from the beginning, that he was completely, one hundred percent, utterly gay for Yeosang. No one else mattered at this moment. No one else could possibly matter as he pounded into the younger man roughly, as Yeosang rolled his hips to meet every thrust, as they groaned in unison into each other mouths, as Yeosang threw his head back in absolute pleasure. Seonghwa sucked a bright red bruise onto Yeosang’s collar bone, loving the way Yeosang’s nails certainly left red marks in their wake on his back as well.

He felt his stomach grow tight, Yeosang’s moans spurring him further along than he should’ve been. He was just so far gone for a man he hardly even knew.

Seonghwa grabbed onto Yeosang’s dick between them, stroking in time with their thrusts to bring the younger all the more closer right alongside him.

“I—I’m so close, hyung,” Yeosang whined, his voice steadily gaining volume even as he spoke. “Don’t stop.”

“Cum for me, Yeosangie,” Seonghwa moaned into his ear, lips brushing against the skin as he spoke, grazing his teeth against it to punctuate the request.

Yeosang diligently followed orders, cumming mere seconds later with an absolutely debauched cry of Seonghwa’s name. That’s what did Seonghwa in. That coupled with the tightening of every muscle around his cock and he was coming. He had enough sense to pull out before doing so, as much as he wanted to push as deep inside Yeosang as he could. Another thing to do, he added to his growing list, when he had the proper permissions. Instead, his seed was splattered across Yeosang’s stomach, joining the mess Yeosang had already made of himself.

He collapsed against Yeosang despite the gross amount of semen between them, panting hard and in time with Yeosang’s own frantic breaths.

“You’re heavy,” Yeosang complained breathlessly with a laugh. Seonghwa rolled off him, a mumbled ‘sorry’ as he went. He wanted to bask in the moment a little longer, at least until he caught his breath.

“Are you sure you weren’t at all gay before you met me?” Yeosang laughed. “Because I don’t think I’ve ever had sex with a first timer that was like that…”

“What a compliment,” Seonghwa teased, sitting up from the bed. He found his discarded t-shit on the ground, figuring it’d be rude to use Yeosang’s without asking, and wiped at the semen across their chests before it had time to dry and crust over. When there was no longer a disgusting mess of white, Seonghwa scooped Yeosang up into his arms again, kissing him slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

“You’re amazing,” Yeosang whispered when they pulled apart. Seonghwa flushed.

Yeosang looked positively glowing. The rays of the afternoon sun shining across his face and body like Yeosang was the god of the sun himself. His dark brown eyes, ablaze like amber in light. Seonghwa was so far gone for him it wasn’t even funny.

He leaned forward and kissed Yeosang again.

“So are you,” he decided.

Yeosang giggled sweetly against his lips.

“So…” he trailed off. “Still want to try out a relationship?”

“Is that even a question?” Seonghwa teased. Yeosang giggled again. “Go out with me? For real this time.”

“As your boyfriend?”

“As my boyfriend.”

“Of course, I will.”

Seonghwa decided, at that moment with a completely naked Yeosang in his arms, smiling up at him as if he actually was the greatest thing in the world, that he absolutely owed Hongjoong one. Probably his entire fucking life at this point. Who knew one of the man’s hilariously awful misunderstandings could’ve actually helped him find what would end up being the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Seonghwa and Yeosang paired together and I already have an idea for another story so lemme know what ya'll think. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! All comments appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @AAvery151  
> Follow my Beta on Twitter! @TrashKing52


End file.
